


Little Girl With Wings

by Team7Extra



Series: GoT Poems [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poems, Poetry, Sansa Stark Centric Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Little girl with wings why don't you fly. . . ?Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: GoT Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678414
Kudos: 2





	Little Girl With Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of loosely based on Sansa's time in Kings Landing. After all the trouble began, but before she truly started playing 'The Game'.

**Little Girl With Wings**

Why do you not fly?

Little Girl with wings

Why do you not soar?

To be free

And amongst the clouds

Above everyone else.

Why do you not fly?

Little girl with wings.

Wouldn't you like to take off?

To let it all go

And simple be yourself

Not who they want you to be.

Why do you not fly?

Little girl with wings.

Don't you want to defy gravity?

To bound about

As if you were on the moon

As weightless as a star.

Why do you not fly?

Little girl with wings.

Shouldn't you be free?

Like the summer breeze

Dancing among the leaves of the trees

Free of all doubts and hurts.

Why do you not fly?

Little girl with wings.

Are you weighed down?

Just cut the strings holding you

Then float above it all

Like a dandelion on the wind.

Why do you not fly?

Little girl with wings.

Wait, I've remembered.

They are clipped aren't they?

To keep you at ground level

The same among all the rest.

Little girl with wings.

If you can't fly, then dance.


End file.
